Illness
by MissFiyerabaMeponineSherlock
Summary: Azelma has come down with a serious illness and Éponine is close to making herself ill due to her non-stop stressing. Enter Marius. Dedicated to WeAllHaveAnEscape, who won the quiz posted in Waiting Here.


**This is dedicated to WeAllHaveAnEscape, who won the quiz posted in Waiting Here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Misérables or the characters.**

Azelma coughed again, a terrible, choked cough that wracked her body. Her tiny frame shook from the force of it and continued to shake even afterwards. Éponine lightly pressed a hand to her forehead and frowned when she saw that Azelma's fever has only gone up. Azelma looked terrible. Her eyes seemed sunken in and had dark, purple-ish bags under them. Her forehead was beaded with an icy sweat and her blonde hair seemed to be more grey than blonde. She was as pale as death, and she had lost more weight than Éponine had thought to be possible. To look upon this girl was to pity her, for it seemed that she would not live for much longer. Éponine refused to give up hope, however. She cared for her sister night and day. She made sure that she was warm, that she got enough to eat, that she didn't go thirsty. It was hard, granted, as they were very poor. They weren't living with their parents anymore, which made things a little easier. They were living in a small, one room apartment that only cost a couple francs a month. In the small, dingy room, there was a single mattress, which served as a bed. Éponine slept on the floor, giving Azelma the bed. Of course, Azelma had objected to this, but Éponine had insisted.

Éponine had barely left the room since Azelma had fallen ill. The only times that she left were when she needed to get more food or money. They couldn't afford any medicines. Éponine hadn't seen Marius in almost a month. She thought about him quite frequently, though only for brief amounts of time. Then her thoughts would turn back to Azelma. It seemed that all Éponine really did these days was care for and worry about Azelma. There were times when Azelma would suggest that Éponine go for a walk and not worry about her, but, of course, Éponine never listened. _"I couldn't just leave you, 'Zelma." Éponine had replied, "What if something happens while I'm gone?" Azelma had fallen silent once again. "'Zelma, I really don't mind taking care of you. I just want to help you to get better, I'm worried about you." Éponine had told her. Azelma had smiled weakly, "But Ép, you don't need to worry about me." she had insisted. "I'm your older sister," Éponine had said, smiling tiredly, "it's my job to worry." _And that had been the end of the conversation.

One day, Azelma had noticed a far off look in Éponine's eyes and she knew immediately what her sister was thinking about. _"You miss him, don't you?" Azelma had asked, watching Éponine with a slight smile on her gaunt face. "Hmm?" her sister had replied, clinking and then looking at her. "You miss him, your Marius." Azelma had said. It hadn't been a question. "He's not _my_ Marius, 'Zelma. He's never been mine..." the brunette had replied sadly. "But you do miss him." Azelma had prompted. "Well... yes." there had been no point in denying it. It was nothing but the truth. "Why don't you go find him? I'm sure he misses you too, Ép." Azelma had said. "No, he probably doesn't." Éponine had replied, sadness in her voice, "Without me, his world goes on turning." Azelma gently took her sister's hand, "Ép, sure you don't believe that?" Éponine sighed, "Ah, but it's true. I'll bet he hasn't even thought of me once."_

Marius had, in fact, thought of Éponine many times. More than he would admit, actually. He often wondered where his best friend had disappeared to and he often worried, wondering if she was okay. He knew that she and Azelma had moved out of the apartment next to his own, the one they had shared with their parents. He had found out one day when he went to check on Éponine, knowing that she had a rough family life, but she wasn't there. Thénardier had told him that she and Azelma had moved out. Marius had, of course, searched for them many times, but to no avail. They seemed to have disappeared.

Éponine was very stressed out. She wasn't sleeping at night. She usually stayed up and watched Azelma sleep, not wanting to take the chance of something happening with Azelma while she was asleep. She didn't eat much either, saving the food for Azelma. _She needs to rebuild her strength, _Éponine thought, _she's the one that needs the nutrients. She needs them way more than me._ She looked at her sister, who had fallen into a light sleep. _She's so frail... she has nothing left to fight this illness with. And there's hardly anything I can do! I can't afford the medication she needs, I can't pickpocket enough. Unless... no... no, I can't do that. I always promised myself that I would never do that... But... but she needs the medication... I could get the money quickly this way... I have no choice..._

And so, the young brunette became a woman of the night.

...

Marius walked through the streets, on his way home from the university. It was late and he had turned down the wrong path. He didn't know where he was, but he kept walking anyway. He wasn't in any hurry to get home anyway. But moreover, he was hoping to catch a glimpse of Éponine, though he knew it was highly unlikely that he would find her. It was dark out, but Marius wasn't afraid. Yes, there were some terrible people in Paris that waited 'til nighttime to attack, but Marius knew that he could hold his own. He was nearing the red-light district and he could see prostitutes out, soliciting their bodies. Then he saw something unexpected.

"Éponine?" Marius asked, walking up to her. She had been talking with a man who had been about to hand her a couple of francs. Éponine turned around.

"Marius?" she breathed, shocked. "I... but... what are you doing here?" she asked him. Her face was turning a brilliant shade of red. _Oh what will he think of me now?_

"I was on my home from school and took a wrong turn." he replied. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, his bright green eyes flickering to the man standing next to her.

"Marius, you must be very ignorant if you cannot see what I am doing here."

"That's not what I meant and you know that."

"I need the money." Éponine replied, her voice drained of emotion. She was very pale and had dark bags under her eyes. She was so stressed out that she was starting to fall ill. The man, at this point, gave up and walked off to find another prostitute.

"You should have come to me. I can help you, 'Ponine."

"I don't need your help, Monsieur."

"'Ponine, it's okay to ask for help."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, 'Ponine, it is." Marius said. "Let me help you, please."

"It's... It's not me that needs help..." she said quietly. "It's Azelma... she's really sick." Marius gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I've been trying to earn enough money to buy her the medicine she needs, but it's really expensive. I... I never thought I would end up doing this... I had no other choice. She's my sister, Marius, I had to do something, I had to try to get her the medicine! I couldn't bear it if she dies... I don't want to lose my sister..." Tears were falling from her hazel eyes now. Marius gently wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, it'll be okay." he soothed. "Come on, let's go to the apothecary. I'll pay for the medication."

"Thank you, Marius." she said quietly, her voice shaking with tears.

"Anytime, 'Ponine. Now let's go."

He took her hand and they walked to the apothecary. They quickly found the medicine Azelma needed. It cost 40 francs, but Marius didn't even think twice about it, quickly buying it. He wasn't rich, but he wasn't poor either. He could afford it, though it would mean eating a bit less for a month or so.

"Thank you, Marius... I... words can't express my gratitude." she said, hugging him again. Marius smiled and hugged her back. Éponine looked up at him and then, without realising it, she found herself slowly leaning in until their lips met. To her surprise, Marius didn't pull back, but instead pulled her closer. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronicity. Éponine brought her hands up to cup his face and his arms wrapped around her waist. It seemed like a lifetime before they pulled back. "Marius... I... I love you." she breathed.

"I love you too, 'Ponine." he replied before giving her another swift kiss. "Now, let's go to Azelma."

...

Azelma recovered rather quickly after getting the medicine she needed. She would live and Éponine was beyond happy for that. Both girls were eternally grateful to Marius. He had saved Azelma.

Éponine and Marius were happy together. They were best friends that were also in love. It was perfect. Azelma was definitely happy for them. _"That's great, Ép! I knew he loved you back, I just knew it!" Azelma had exclaimed upon hearing the news that Marius and Éponine were a couple._ And, when Marius introduced the girls to his friends, Azelma and Jean Prouvaire immediately had a connection. Both were too shy to admit it, but they definitely had feelings for eachother. _"Look at them together," Éponine had said to Marius, "they're adorable!"_

They were all quite happy.

**I hope y'all liked it :) Please review!**


End file.
